All Washed Up
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: High school football (soccer) players, Mathias, Berwald, and Lukas spend some good quality time in the showers after practice. High school AU. Warnings: Sex (duh), foul language, possessiveness etc.


All Washed Up

Mathias Køhler and Berwald Oxenstierna. The Captain and Co-Captain of the football team, respectively, two great rivals and competitors on and off the field.

These two seniors were notorious for their rivalry and constant striving to best the other.

Most of the school believed this only extended to athletics and academics but that was so far from the truth.

One competition they held over all other competitions was sex. Down and dirty sex, the rougher the better.

The undercurrent of everything they so passionately battled over was pure sexual charge. Some days it was all either of them could do to not leave in the middle of a lesson for a quick grope in the bathroom or break for a short make out session under the bleachers during practice downtime.

Today was one of those days, practice had been grueling, and the entire team was whipped. Berwald and Mathias stayed behind to put equipment away, they took their sweet time in the storage area kissing and grinding against each other's sweaty, clothed bodies.

Their fun wasn't limited to just the two of them, they also had their toy. A junior by the name of Lukas Bondevik, he didn't join in their fun often, but when he did their sex was explosive.

Mathias was just about to yank Berwald's shorts down over his very prominent erection when a voice interrupted them. "Are you guys almost done, the entire team has finished showering already."

Speak of the devil.

"Lukas, are you joining us today? It's been a while since I've screwed your tight little ass," Mathias took his hands off Berwald's shorts and went to grab Bjorn's hand and pull him into the storage area with them.

He wasted no time in pushing Lukas back into the wall and overtaking his lips in a frenzied kiss.

Lukas responded immediately. His hands fell on Matthias's hips and pulled his body closer.

Mathias ground into him and pushed his tongue into his mouth while his hands quickly found their way up Lukas's jersey.

Berwald watched the sensuous display for a few seconds before he felt left out and pressed against Mathias's back. He kissed and sucked the side of his neck while grinding into Mathias.

Mathias broke his kiss with Lukas and retracted his hands, "Showers, gentlemen?"

Berwald and Lukas agreed just before sharing a brief kiss. Mathias was impatient and pulled both of them with him to the locker room.

When they got there, Berwald checked to make sure they were completely alone and went to his locker to grab a very used looking bottle of lube.

Mathias and Lukas resumed the positions they'd been in in the storage area, only this time they were naked and under the hot spray of the shower. Their shorts and jerseys lay in a wet pile on the shower floor.

Berwald removed his glasses and clothes before returning to the shower. The sight before him, albeit slightly blurred from the steam and his impaired eyesight, left him hard and wanting.

He approached his partners, wrenched Mathias away from Lukas, and took Mathias's position.

"Not fair, Ber," Mathias whined.

"Stop bitching," he shot back.

This was Lukas's favorite part, when they fought over him. He started kissing Berwald with as much vigor as he'd kissed Mathias with. He purposely drew out his moan when he felt Berwald's hard cock brush against his own.

He and Berwald just loved teasing Mathias.

Mathias glared, but found that he couldn't be mad when Berwald and Lukas looked so hot together.

But he wanted in. He slid up against Berwald's strong back and traced his finger over his round, firm ass cheeks. "We could share him, after all… toys are meant to be shared."

Berwald slowed his and Lukas's kiss down and considered this. Lukas hoped they'd come to an agreement very soon.

When his back left the cold, tiled wall and met with Mathias's front he knew they'd decided to share him, just as they always did.

With two wet, rock hard cocks pressed against him, Berwald's sliding against his own and Mathias's snug between his legs and resting against the cleft of his ass, he found that it was difficult to keep his knees from buckling. Thankfully he had two strong male bodies holding him up.

Berwald and Mathias squeezed Lukas tightly between them and shared several deep, long kisses. He wriggled his body, but it was no use, he'd just have to wait it out. In the meantime, he latched onto Berwald's neck and worked on sucking a nice, red hickey.

Berwald responded with a low groan into Mathias's mouth; the latter pressed his hips (and his penis) hard against Lukas's backside.

Lukas moaned loudly, which interrupted Berwald and Mathias's making out. "Oh, Lukas, we completely forgot about you," Mathias smirked.

"Shut up, Mathias," Lukas elbowed his ribs.

"Ooh, feisty. Ber, I think we have to tame our little minx."

"Mmm, I agree Mathias," both older boys latched onto either side of Lukas's neck, sucking and biting until he was a writhing mess between them.

When they'd marked Lukas as theirs, they each held him steady when they separated and guided him gently to the floor.

Lukas whined when his bare body landed on the cold, wet floor, but Berwald quickly took him into his lap and kissed him good and hard. Lukas moved around so he straddled Berwald and began frotting against him.

Mathias reluctantly went to retrieve the bottle of lube, he didn't want to miss a second of Berwald and Lukas sliding together so deliciously under the hot water. He paused for a minute or two and jerked off to the sight of it, Lukas's keening moans and Berwald's deep groans sent his blood south.

Lukas pulled his mouth off of Berwald's and looked at Mathias out of the corner of his eye, "Are you planning on joining us, or are you just going to masturbate to Ber fucking me?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he paused again to chuckle at the unintended innuendo and came up behind Lukas, his long cock rested mere inches from the side of his face.

Lukas turned his head and licked Mathias's cock once making him shudder.

Berwald put his hand on the back of Lukas's neck and pulled him back for kissing, Mathias cursed and wrapped his arms around Lukas's waist, pulling him out of Berwald's lap.

"You're mine," he growled while pulling Lukas up and against him.

The smaller of the pair melted instantly, he'd never get tired of how Mathias and Berwald fought over him. He loved being pulled back and forth between them, he loved both of them, even though he'd never admit it. He knew they both loved him and each other, it was unspoken, had to be.

"I'm yours," he confirmed as Mathias sucked another hickey on his neck.

Mathias kissed his lips and then turned him around. He guided him back down to the ground on all fours.

Berwald took this as an unspoken invitation to join them once more, he crawled across the floor to Lukas and kissed him.

While they kissed, Lukas heard Mathias open the bottle of lube and he knew what was next. He moaned and bit down on Berwald's bottom lip when Mathias spread his cheeks and inserted a finger into his body slowly.

"Shh," Berwald sighed and stroked his cheek while Mathias stretched him out.

"So tight," Mathias remarked, "When was the last time I fucked you?"

"Been a while," he admitted when he felt himself being stretched wider and wider. He cried out in slight pain until Berwald rammed his tongue down his throat and kissed him passionately, this distracted him from the pain he was experiencing in his ass.

"You sound so sexy, Lukas. Ber, I want to hear him."

Berwald eased up on the kissing and sat back against the wall.

Lukas dragged his eyes up and down Berwald's body, stopping at his dick. He got down on his elbows and leaned forward to suck on the head of his penis.

Berwald grunted and moved closer so Lukas didn't have to stretch so far.

Lukas immediately took Berwald into his throat, then quickly pulled off to keep from gagging when Mathias inserted his cock into his ass.

"Dammit, Mathias," he growled as his long, thick cock pushed deeper inside of him.

"I'm almost in, fuck, you're so tight," Mathias moaned out as he pushed into Lukas.

He went back to sucking Berwald off while Mathias pulled back and thrust in hard two or three times before establishing a steady pace.

Berwald put his hand on the back of Lukas's head and forced him to take more of his penis into his mouth.

Lukas sucked hard and hummed around him making Berwald arch his back and moan loudly.

Mathias enjoyed the sight of Lukas blowing Berwald, it got him even hotter and closer to cumming. He had to get off and he knew Lukas did too, so he reached under him took hold of his otherwise untouched erection.

Lukas moaned around Berwald's dick while Mathias jerked him off, it only took a few quick strokes before he came on the floor with a low groan.

Berwald came down his throat a second after with a quiet gasp. Lukas swallowed all of his seed while Mathias thrust hard into him just a few more times before he, too, released his seed deep within Lukas.

When it was over, they separated from each other and carefully got up to wash off.

They exchanged chaste kisses with one another until their bodies (mainly Lukas's) were clean.

They said nothing to each other while they dried off and dressed. When one of them did speak, it wasn't until they had gathered up their things and made it to the locker room door.

"Same plan, next practice?" Mathias asked.

Berwald nodded once and Lukas remained silent, his agreement unspoken as always.

"Good," Mathias grinned widely.

All three boys exchanged kisses before going their separate ways, all looking forward to the next time they'd get dirty in the shower.

A/N: Wow, first threesome I've ever written. Is it to everyone's satisfaction? I hope so.

Please leave your comments, good or bad, and favorite and subscribe. Good bye my lovelies.


End file.
